Going! Going! Gosh!
Going! Going! Gosh! is a 1952 Merrie Melodies short directed by Chuck Jones. Title The title is a pun on the auctioneer's phrase "Going! Going! Gone!" Plot Road Runner burns some rubber on the road, while Wile E. Coyote jumps out in front of the speeding bird with a knife and fork. Just before the utensils are about to hit, the ludicrous Latin names are shown: Road Runner: Acceleratti Incredibilis and Coyote: Carnivorous Vulgaris. In slo-mo the coyote stabs through his legs, ends up missing the Road Runner by a hair, and twists himself into a snail. With an enraged expression, he unravels himself and bounds after the bird. As the coyote gains on him, the Road Runner shifts into superspeed and leaves all the roads in a cloud of dust. Wile slows down and hangs his face downwards, and plots his next scheme. 1. As Road Runner speeds across the mountain roads, the coyote plans to shoot an arrow with a stick of dynamite attached to it from a bow. Instead of firing the arrow however, he fires the bow, and the dynamite explodes on himself. Following the blast, the midsection of the arrow breaks off and lands in front of him. 2. The fuming coyote loads himself onto a slingshot; however, all the tension pulls the frame out of the ground and pins him to a giant barrel cactus. 3. Wile E. Coyote now tries covering the road with quick-drying cement to stop the Road Runner dead. Unfortunately, the Road Runner cuts directly through it without being touched, and the Coyote is drenched and soon frozen before he can escape. 4. Hoping to surprise the Road Runner, Wile hides under a manhole cover with an armed hand grenade, but the Road Runner detours to an overhead road and knocks a boulder over that lands on the manhole cover. The coyote cannot lift the cover to throw the grenade before it explodes, launching the cover an boulder into the air. Dazed, Wile peeks out from the manhole and the cover, and then the boulder, land on his head. 5. Soon afterwards, Wile E. Coyote dresses as a sexy, blond hitch hiker in an attempt to lure the Road Runner, but the clever bird speeds right past him and uncovers the Coyote. The Road Runner returns with Wile E's wig, holding up a sign saying "I've already got a date". 6. The coyote tries to fool the Road Runner into falling to this death by placing a canvas where the road ends and painting a realistic picture of the road as if it continues on around the bend and hiding the "Danger End of Road" sign. Maybe a bit too realistic, though: the Road Runner runs through the trick picture as if it was a real road. As the coyote looks away, puzzled, he fails to see an oncoming truck emerging through the road in the painting, which promptly runs him over. Frustrated, the coyote tears through the painting and then falls to the ground, leaving dust in the air in the word "OH NO!". 7. Looking to smash the Road Runner, Wile rolls a large boulder down the winding mountain road which the Road Runner is racing up. Eventually, the Road Runner and the boulder approach the same area, but the Road Runner slips just out of the way, while the boulder is pitched into the air, up a serac, and onto a new set of roads. The coyote is out peeking at the roads, hoping to see the Road Runner crushed, but instead he is about to suffer the same fate. The boulder is approaching from behind, and Wile sees it coming but cannot escape fast enough. 8. The coyote, hoping to triumph through technology, assembles various ACME items (a 500 lb. anvil, a weather balloon, an Excelsior electric fan, and an Acme Street Cleaners Wagon) to create a makeshift air balloon and gondola. Floating in the clouds, he sees the Road Runner and releases the anvil, losing ballast and causing the balloon to shoot higher in the air until it stops. At this point, the rope securing the balloon opening unfurls, sending it flying through the air until it runs out of air. Then, he falls to the earth, passing the anvil on the way down, and slams into the ground, followed by the anvil falling on his head and the Road Runner passing over him to add further insult to injury. 9. Finally, at the end of the cartoon, the coyote, hearing the Road Runner's beeping, drops from a high log he is tied to and swings down towards the sound with a spear, only to realize that the beeping is coming from an oncoming truck, which the Coyote dives straight into, and is thus whacked into the air and wound around the log. Road Runner is driving the truck. Availability * LaserDisc - Road Runner Vs. Wile E. Coyote: If At First You Don't Succeed... * VHS - Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote's Crash Course * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2, Disc Two * Blu-ray/DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 2, Disc 1 * Streaming - Boomerang App Notes * Even though this was not the final cartoon to use the "MPPDA" version of the company's bug seen during the credits, the cartoon following this, "A Bird in a Guilty Cage", would be the first one to use an updated version that says "MPAA"; the "PD" on the bottom-left side of the circle was replaced with a second "A". * The slingshot gag was used in this cartoon alongside other slingshot gags from two other Road Runner Cartoons, "Guided Muscle" and "Wild About Hurry" were used in The Bugs Bunny Road-Runner Movie. Gag #5 was also used in the movie. Gallery GoingGoingGoshLobbyCardPreliminaryDrawing.jpg|Lobby Card (Preliminary Drawing) TV Title Cards lt going going gosh tbbrrs fs.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show (Final Season)'' External Links Going! Going! Gosh! on the SFX Resource Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Road Runner Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1952 Category:Wile E. Coyote Cartoons Category:The Bugs Bunny Road-Runner Movie Cartoons Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons with no dialogue